Goodbye
by snickers3339
Summary: -"Doesn't matter what language it's in," she said. "It still has the same meaning." Based off Miley Cyrus' song, Goodbye. My take on it. MxM angsty-ness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, or D'Isney himself... Blah blah blah. :)

**A/N: I'm feeling angsty today. :) Enjoy. Or Cry. Or whatever it is you do. :)  
**

* * *

The blare of her overloud alarm sends her mind spinning as she forces herself to wake up.

A hand through her hair, and a brush of her teeth, she's set, ready to start another day.

Nobody else is up yet, so she has time to herself - To think.

It's these early morning moments she lives for, she muses, as she drags her torn-up notebook towards herself.

Her thoughts make their way onto the torn paper, as she pours out the feelings she's been feeling for the past 4 years.

A drop of salty liquid seeps past her eyelids and falls to the paper, another reminder of the past memories, making their way back to her - And onto the paper.

Things never really worked out between them - They had shared a kiss - _Her first kiss_ to be exact - But they agreed it was too awkward.

She could have sworn that their friendship was ruined.

But, being the great guy he was - He pulled everything back together - And made it seem as if it never happened.

And they moved on to become the _best of friends._

That's what broke her heart the most.

She didn't want to forget.

She sighs, as she blinks again, the pencil twirling between her fingers.

She hears the melody inside her head - Except it's not really a melody - It's scattered notes - Trying to find their way back together, weaving in and out of the lines - So sweet and gentle, they are..

But with the pressing forcefulness of misery and despair.

She smiles slightly as she writes some more, knowing what people will think when they hear this song.

They'll jump to conclusions.

As she sighs - Her hand itches - It wants to hold the phone.

But she hates it when in the end, they always have to say goodbye.

She wants a conversation that'll never end - A moment which they could remain in suspended animation.

She knows that it'll be a waste of her time - They've been quite distant lately - He has his own life.

She hates the word '_goodbye_'.

When they had to part for a while - She thinks she might have overreacted, when she cried, but she really did despise that word.

A sudden significant melody, tinny and mechanical, jolts her out of her reverie, as she pegs it as his ringtone.

With slight hesitation, she answers, a waver seeping through her tone.

Surprisingly, he sounds sad, quiet, lonely almost.

She immediately jumps in - Asking what's wrong.

He says nothing.

_Pause._

Then, he admits that he misses her.

She tells him the same thing, a small smile making it's way across her face.

A tingle sparks on her lips, as he speaks as she remembers the one kiss they shared.

If only it could have been more.

He sighs over the phone, and she can hear the noise in the background.

She asks him again, whether there's something wrong.

He says there's nothing, but he's just remembering things.

She smiles again.

He explains - How he really does miss her and he remembers the time where he had playfully danced around with her.

Where there was no music playing.

She sighs softly, another tear slipping down.

Suddenly - He speaks - Louder, clearer.

He's asking her not to cry - He wants her to forget everything.

They're supposed to just be best friends.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. This is how every conversation ends.

She can hear the ending coming--

"I've got to go, Miles."

And then, she prays he won't say it just yet.

"Goodbye."

Her shoulders slump, as fresh tears escape, a shaky breath released.

He says something apologetic, then attempts a lame attempt at a joke - Saying he could say that in another language if she wants.

She smiles, but it's forced and fake.

"Doesn't matter what _language_ it's in, Taters," she says, choking on his nickname. "It's still the same meaning."

He sighs again - Apologizing once more.

She laughs softly, and her finger slides over the paper she was scrawling across and editing.

"I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

* * *

_Sorry if the timeline's a little screwy. o.o I realize that some might not make sense - But just bear with me? 'kay? :)  
_


End file.
